Tainted Wings
by lady-obsessed
Summary: Sequel to Opposites Attract. Sacrifices have always been made for love. When he returns to Russia for the World Championships, Kai finds he will have to sacrifice everything to keep his girlfriend from Biovolt. How far will he go? DISCONTINUED
1. Reunited in Russia

_LO: Konnichiwa minna-san! I would like to welcome you to the first chapter of Tainted Wings, the sequel to my previous fiction, Opposites Attract. If you haven't read OA, that's fine. I can fill you in. If you have read it, you can skip the next bit Or you can skip it anyway.._

_**In Opposites Attract, the Bladebreakers have been invited as guests to the English National Tournament. They are staying at the BBA Lodge which was built especially for the purpose of the tournament. Whilst there, Kai meets a girl blading in the forest. Her name is Appolene and Kai is shocked to realise that this girl was one he met nine years previously in England and to whom he gave a beyblade. Appolene is overjoyed to see Kai and is determined to battle him in the tournament but Kai finds her annoying and does not want anything to do with her. However, he cannot stop feeling guilty whenever he upsets her and after a lot of pressuring, he signs up for the tournament. Throughout the tournament, Appolene shows great potential as a blader and is faced against Max, who she defeats and then Rei, who she ties with first but then wins. She eventually makes it to the final against Kai.**_

**_During this time, Appolene has argued with Kai, tried to be his friend and then, after being told so by her bit-beast Dalcyn, she realises that she loves him. _**

_**Kai is continually arguing with Dranzer about Appolene because the phoenix is convinced that Kai likes her but he is in denial. Rei knows that Kai likes Appolene and tries to get it out of him.**_

_**When the final arrives, Kai defeats Appolene. She is disappointed and upset and angry when Kai doesn't seem to accept her congratulations. But it turns out that Kai finally understands what he feels and kisses Appolene in front of the entire stadium, much to her surprise.**_

_**As the tournament is over, the Bladebreakers have to return home so Appolene and Kai say good-bye but Kai has promised he will see her again...**_

_Yes, kinda sappy, I know. But this story promises to be MUCH better with more action. Especially as I've been planning this for about 9 months._

_So I hope you will read it, and enjoy it and reviews would be much appreciated. Criticisms are extremely useful also. But no flames. If you really don't like it, don't read it._

_**Title courtesy of silverwolverina. I wanna thank her and everyone else who gave me suggestions for it. They were much appreciated.**_

_Okay, I'd better stop babbling or you'll get bored. Oh, just to warn you, I enjoy making weird disclaimers as you may notice in later chapters. For now I'll just say **I do not own Beyblade or any characters related with it. However, all OCs belong to me and me alone.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1 – Reunited in Russia

The students of the Abbey stood in rows across the large stone room where they resided. All seemed zombie-like, chanting. Over and over they did it, saying the same three words:

"Winning is everything."

And as they did it, their hands all moved in perfect unison, pulling the ripcord from an invisible beyblade launcher. At the front of the room, a guard watched them and beat anyone who showed signs of slowing. The students had been working on this exercise for the past two hours and another two still remained. Here, weakness was not tolerated. Here, they wanted strength. Strength in body and strength in mind. You had to have the mental ability as well as the physical. That's why each student was hand picked. Only those thought to be worthy were allowed in the Abbey.

No one heard the footsteps as they approached but as soon as the door swung open the students halted as one and stood to attention. Each of them stood erect, their faces expressionless. Not a sound could be heard except the echo of the man's feet as he walked amongst them.

After a few moments he selected a silver haired boy from the second row. Then he turned and swept out of the room. The boy followed without question and the door slammed behind him.

Immediately, the students resumed their training and the zombie-like chanting thrummed through the air once again. However, though none of them showed it, every one of them was internally wrestling with feelings of pity and relief for they knew that the boy was unlikely to return. So far, anyone who had been taken away had failed to come back. So far, no one had past the test. The test...of true power.

----------

Kai caught a snowflake in his gloved hand and watched as it melted slowly in his palm. He sighed, his breath rising in a misty cloud. So he was back. He and the rest of the Bladebreakers had returned to Russia for their second World Championship Tournament. Only this time they were returning as the defending champions.

The letter had arrived a few weeks beforehand from Mr. Dickenson, saying that it was officially open. Being the current champions, their team qualified automatically. They had left Japan on Monday and were originally supposed to fly straight to Russia but due to the weather conditions they had had to land in Poland and go the rest of the way by train. They travelled in first class, and the journey had taken two days because of the snow but they had eventually arrived earlier that morning.

And now here he was, sitting on what would be a grassy slope near the frozen river, watching the flocks of novice bladers crowding in the park on the opposite bank, testing their skills against one another. The heavy snow that had been falling when they had pulled into the station had cleared up with only a few white flakes falling about him. He knew the rest of his team were somewhere among the crowd of bladers, showing off their skills, talking to their fans and generally having a good time. He, on the other hand, was quite happy to sit without any sort of disturbance and reminisce about the last time they were here. Even as he looked past the chattering horde of people he could see, just visible on the horizon, the large, cold looking building. The Abbey. Kai shuddered. He did not like to think about that place or what dwelled within it. To think he had been brought up there and almost returned there, given up his team and friends, just for that taste of pure power. He hoped he would never have to go back. He hoped he never had to see that creature again.

-----------

Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary all looked on with interest as the queue of people waiting to blade against Tyson increased. Blader after blader came to test their skills against the nevy-haired World Champion and blader after blader failed.

"You know, this can't be good for his ego," Rei said as their gaze followed yet another blade as it soared from the dish into the snow.

"No, at this rate his head won't be able to fit through the hotel door," Hilary added maliciously as she watched Tyson's rosy face break into a cheesy grin of triumph once again.

"Aw come on guys, let the guy be," Max laughed, "you know he loves it. And just look at that line! The kids are enjoying every minute of it, regardless of whether they win or not. Besides," he added, "Tyson needs some practice."

"What was that?" The three of them turned to look at Tyson, who was frowning at them in annoyance. "I don't believe I'm in need of any kind of practice! I'm World Champion!"

At this Kenny looked up from Dizzi.

"That may be Tyson, but you still aren't perfect. There is always room from improvement in this game and recently I think you've been a little bit lax in your training. Remember, you're going to be up against the best of the best from around the world. You're going to have to train hard if you wanna remain at the top."

"Aw Chief, you make it sound so serious! We've just arrived. Aren't I entitled to a little fun?" Tyson whined.

"I'm not sure Tyson. I really think –"

"Tyson! You need to do as you're told once in a while!" Hilary yelled. "Your reckless disregard for people's advice is going to get you in trouble one of these days!"

"Oh, who asked you?!" Tyson retorted. "No one, that's who," and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Hilary clenched her fists tightly but Rei placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even bother. He's not in the mood to listen. If he doesn't think he needs the practice then that's fine. In any case he shouldn't say 'no' to a little test battle?" He grinned, bearing his cat-like fangs.

Tyson raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's your game is it?"

"Well, what do you say then?"

The blue-haired teen smirked. Loading his blade into his launcher, he held it ready. He flashed a smile at the row of waiting kids and said:

"Don't worry; I'll get back to you in just a sec. This shouldn't take long." He turned back to face Rei. "Ready when you are."

Rei swept his coat aside to reveal his blade launcher and the glistening beyblade all locked and ready to go. He brought it up and took a tight hold on the ripcord. Around them, the line dispersed and reformed as a ring of wide-eyed onlookers, all eager to see the match. The neko-jin's pupils dilated to cat-like slits.

"Bring it on."

-----------

Kai stood up. In front of him he could see the crowd of bladers was gathering around one particular dish in the middle of the park. No doubt two of his team were about to have a beybattle. He felt a slight smile grace his lips momentarily whilst the snow crunched under foot as he walked alongside the river. Even as he got further and further away from the park he could still hear the excited cheers of the crowd.

The snow had stopped now but there was still a frosty breeze in the air which caused Kai's scarf to billow out behind him as he walked. He pulled his pale green team coat tighter around him and crossed the bridge to the opposite bank. He decided to watch this match. He could always point out all the flaws to them later. He smirked and moved off towards the dish where Tyson and Rei were just preparing to launch.

Max was acting as referee. With a rosy grin on his face, he held his hand high above his blonde head.

"Bladers, are you ready?"

The two nodded, both their faces set with determination.

"Okay then. Three, two, one! Let it rip!" He brought his hand down and the two blades were released with great power into the dish.

Grey and white blurs shot forward, eager for battle, circling their opponent, just waiting for an opening. Dragoon was first to act. As Driger continued to prowl around it, the white beyblade suddenly spun around to meet it, crashing hard against the attack ring and letting the orange sparks fly.

There were several "oohs" and "aahs" from the watching crowd. As they gazed in awe and wonder, Kai pushed his way to the front, glaring at a few people as they realised who he was. He blatantly ignored the small group of fangirls that started to swarm around him and just stood and watched. None of the other Bladebreakers even realised he was there.

Driger was well prepared for Dragoon's attack. The grey blade met the white blade with equal force and the two remained locked in the centre. Then they both shot back and circled the edge of the dish again. The two bladers frowned as they watched their opponent. They were equally matched but both blades had their strengths and weakness and each of them was looking for just the right moment to expose them. After a few more moments of circling the rim, Rei smiled.

"Okay Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!"

The bit-chip atop the grey beyblade began to glow and a blue light shot into the air. The majestic white tiger leapt forwards, sending a powerful roar into the sky.

The crowd all gasped in amazement, staring wide-eyed as the tiger bit-beast commenced its attack on Dragoon. Below it, the grey blade seemed to vanish as it moved at great speed, simulating the swiping paw of the bit-beast. Dragoon took a few hits as it was caught slightly off guard. Tyson gritted his teeth.

"That's not going to make much difference Rei," he said. "Dragoon! Attack!"

A second blue light shot into the air but this time the large blue dragon flew up and turned to face Driger. It raised its large blade like claws and caught Driger's paws and stopping its onslaught.

"Heh."

The two bit-beasts grappled above the dish whilst the two beyblades became locked together again below.

--------

A black-haired girl, who had found herself stuck in the middle of a large crowd, looked around as those around her gasped and cheered.

"What's going on?" she asked anyone who'd listen.

"Rei just released his bit-beast," a boy next to her explained, "and – Woah! – now Tyson's let out Dragoon! Oh man this is so awesome!"

"Rei? Tyson? You mean from the Bladebreakers?" the girl said.

"Yeah! Who else? You think we'd watch just anyone?"

"Wow! But then I wonder...does that mean –"

The boy didn't hear the rest of her question as she had vanished into the throbbing mass of people in front of them.

"Excuse me, pardon me, can I just get through here? Thanks, sorry, excuse me."

She pushed her way through the crowd and managed to arrive at the front. Sure enough, the bladers were who the boy had said they were and behind them stood Max and the boy who always tagged around with them. Also that girl who seemed to have recently become a member of their little team. All of them seemed absorbed in the battle. The girl frowned and looked around. Where was he? Surely he was here.

A flash of white caught her eye and the squeals of several girls made her look over at a small part of the crowd to her left.

"Ah! He's here! I knew it!" she cried as she spotted Kai, frowning as he watched the beybattle and pretending that there was not a small group of girls desperately trying to get him to sign their coats and arms. She smiled, clapping her gloved hands together in delight. "Wait 'til I tell her. She's going to be so pleased! She's been looking out for him ever since we got off the plane yesterday." She laughed and pushed her way back through the crowd.

----------

The two bit-beasts roared as below them the two blades came together in one final hit before flying back into the hands of their owners. Both dragon and tiger dissolved into blue light once more and returned to their respective bit-chips.

"And it's a tie!" Max yelled above the crowd who had all broken into a volley of cheering and clapping.

Tyson and Rei both grinned at each other and then at the surrounding crowd. Everyone started thrusting forward paper, jackets, scarves, hats, all kinds of things, begging them for their autographs. The entire group sweatdropped and it was here Kai decided to make himself known.

"Alright, that's enough showing off for now," he said sharply, pushing out of the crowd and striding across the snow. "Back to the hotel right now."

All of them except Tyson turned to leave.

"That's all we have for you today folks," the navy-haired boy announced to the disappointed fans, about to take a bow but Kai grabbed him by the back of his team coat and dragged him away before he could do any such thing. "Aw, come on Kai!" he protested, "I was just having some fun and you know they enjoy it."

"Your ego is big enough as it is Tyson. I don't want to have to call a specialist when its so big you can't leave the hotel," the captain snapped back, releasing his hold on the coat and letting Tyson fall in the snow.

"Huh, you're starting to sound like Hilary, you know that?"

"Hn. I don't want to hear anymore of your annoying voice. Get off your lazy behind and move it back to the hotel already."

"You're the one that dropped me in the snow!" Tyson shouted but Kai had already walked off. "Sourpuss," he muttered.

"I heard that Tyson," Kai's voice floated back.

Tyson scowled, pulled himself up and brushed the snow off his coat.

"Heh heh, come on Tyson, we don't wanna leave you behind!"

Tyson looked up at Max, who was grinning. He joined him, looking irritable but Max simply said:

"Don't mind Kai, Tyson. You know he doesn't like this place. Especially after what happened last year."

"Oh yeah. I hadn't really thought about that. I just assumed he was being normal," Tyson mused. "But we got rid of Biovolt. Or at least we made it clear that Kai wanted nothing to do with them. And without Kai they aren't much. After all, I managed to defeat Tala in a beybattle and he was the strongest they had. So I dunno what Kai's worried about."

He and Max paused by the river and looked over the horizon where the outline of the Abbey was just visible.

"It's just the bad memories. Remember, before last year Kai had no idea he'd grown up in the Abbey because he'd been suppressing the memories in the back of his mind."

"I guess..."

"I know you think he should have gotten over it by now and that he should just deal but with Kai, things like this just take time. Kai has a habit of taking things hard and blaming himself for them," Max explained. "I mean, just look at his reaction to when Wyatt got hurt from the Cyber bit-beasts. He took it so personally that he almost lost his battle with Goki."

Tyson looked at Max who was still staring at the horizon. The blonde haired boy turned to face him and Tyson frowned. For a boy that could behave very childishly when he wanted, Max could come out with some really deep stuff. Tyson was impressed. Max saw him frown and smiled.

"Just try not to get on Kai's bad side at the moment, okay Tyson?"

"Yeah, okay."

They began to move on again, still chatting but they moved off the subject of Kai and focused their attention on the upcoming World Championships.

"If you ask me, it's going to be a wild one," Tyson grinned.

-------------

Kai had almost reached the far side of the park, where the exit was located. He could see Rei, Hilary and Kenny a few feet ahead of him. He frowned. Where the hell were Max and Tyson? Were they deliberately being slow to annoy him or had Tyson found another group of fans to make an idiot of himself in front of? Irritated, he turned back the way he had come to go find them and tell them to move it or be in training for the rest of the evening, no meals allowed. He smirked as he thought of this. That'd teach Tyson.

"Urg, why is it so cold?!" a voice yelled.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that this is Russia, it's snowing and you're not wearing a coat?" a second voice responded.

"You expected me to wear that ugly thing? Ha! Not likely," the first voice shrilled.

"Well then, stop whining," a third person said.

Kai stopped. The first two voices he hadn't really paid much attention to but the third one...the third voice sounded familiar.

"Kai? Kai!"

There it was again. That same voice. Only it was nearer and it had said his name. He knew that voice! He turned, just in time to catch the figure that had come crashing into him. They both tumbled into the snow and Kai caught a glimpse of a multicoloured bandana holding a mass of brown hair in place. His eyes widened and a smile played on his lips.

"Kai! I can't believe it's you! I didn't know whether Heather was telling the truth when she said you were here but she seemed so positive that I just had to find out! And here you are! I'm so happy, I missed you so much!"

Kai sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around the figure.

"I missed you too," he said. "What are you doing here Appolene?"

The brown haired girl looked up at him with large blue eyes and frowned slightly.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a question that wonders why my girlfriend is here in Russia."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the World Championships silly," Appolene beamed.

"You came to watch?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm here to participate. My team, along with several others from around the world, is here for an exhibition match against your team. Just like last year."

Kai frowned as memories of last year's tournament crept into his mind. Last time, there were exhibition matches because Biovolt wanted to steal bit-beasts. Hopefully they wouldn't try that again this year. Then he realised what Appolene had said.

"Your team? You have a team?"

Before she could answer, the sound of muffled giggles could be heard and peering around her shoulder he caught sight of two girls. One was wrapped in a thick blue, red and white coat, with dark hair bound into a plait on either side of her face. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold and she was smiling widely. As he looked at her, he was somehow reminded of Max. They had the same child-like smile. The second girl was blonde, her curls flowing just to her shoulders and pulled out her face by a red band resting on her forehead. She had her arms clutched tightly around her as she shivered. She was not wearing a coat.

"Aww, don't they look so cute?" the dark haired girl said to the blonde.

"Mmm," the other responded, rubbing her hands together. She wasn't much in the mood for talking.

Appolene blushed slightly and looked at Kai. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your team?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, well, two of them at least. There is one more."

"AHA! There you are!" someone shouted.

All three of the girls turned towards the voice. Kai looked too. A red haired boy dressed in a blue, red and white coat was running through the snow towards them.

"Talk of the devil," the blonde said.

"Darn!" the dark-haired girl sighed, "he found us."

"I've...been looking...everywhere for you...girls," the boy panted, coming to a halt in front of them. He took a few minutes to catch his breath before straightening up, frowning. "Why did you leave without me?" he demanded.

"Well, _you_ were still asleep," the blonde sneered.

"And our captain was dying to go looking for her boyfriend," the dark-haired girl added.

The three of them all turned to stare at Appolene. She went very red and had to look away from them. The boy turned back to the dark-haired girl.

"So what? You could've woken me up!"

At this, the girl without a coat snorted. "Not likely! You'd sleep through the Apocalypse! And you snore whilst you did it!"

"I would not!"

"Yes you would!"

"Yeah? Well you'd probably be one of the first to die if there was an Apocalypse as you'd be trying to lug all your precious clothes with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" the girl shrieked.

Appolene and the other girl exchanged weary looks. Kai smirked.

"So? Is this all of them then?" he asked Appolene.

"Yeah. That's everyone."

The couple watched as the black-haired girl tried to pull them apart.

"Gwennie! Delaney! Please, stop it! You're making complete and utter idiots of yourselves! And in front of Kai none the less."

Both halted immediately. Gwennie went red and ran her fingers across her hair, embarrassed. Delaney blinked as he turned to stare at Kai. His cheeks went slightly red and his grinned apologetically, his hand scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion. Appolene giggled. Then she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I've been cutting off the circulation to your legs!" she cried, "I'm so sorry Kai!"

Kai watched as she tried to get to her feet but the snow beneath them was rather slippery and she simply crashed back on top of him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed apologetically.

He laughed and hugged her tightly, causing her face to turn bright red.

"Awwww," Gwennie and Heather squealed.

Appolene buried her face in Kai's shoulder in an attempt to hide her blushing face.

"Stop it you guys," she said in a muffled voice.

The two of them simply giggled.

"Ah, love," Gwennie sighed happily. "I hope one day I meet someone who loves me as much as Appy loves Kai."

Delaney snorted and Gwennie shot him a look. Delaney simply blinked at her as if to say "what?"

Just like Hilary and Tyson, Kai thought. And speaking of Tyson...

"Hey Kai!"

The entire group looked around to see the navy-haired blader coming towards them, waving. Max was just behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

Kai got to his feet, helping Appolene as he did so in case she fell over again. He frowned as they reached them.

"And where the hell have you two been?" he demanded.

"Hey, chill Kai," Tyson said, "we were just talking and enjoying the scenery. Nothing to get in a flap over. Geez, I mean –"

He stopped and stared as Appolene dusted the snow from her coat. She looked up at him.

"Hi Tyson."

He blinked.

"What the heck is she doing here?"

Appolene's eyes narrowed and before he had a chance to move, Tyson was hit in the face with a snowball. Max burst out laughing.

"Oh, you walked right into that one Tyson," he gasped.

Appolene giggled.

"Ooh, you're gonna pay for that one," Tyson frowned, wiping the water out of his eyes and scooping up a pile of snow.

SMACK!

A second snowball hit him on the top of the head. Appolene looked away innocently when Tyson scowled at her but her smile was a dead giveaway. Kai smiled. It looked like everything was as it had been. And as he thought this, Appolene looked up at him, her face glowing with happiness and he leant in and kissed her softly.

Gwennie and Heather squealed, Max and Delaney grinned and Tyson rolled his eyes, a snowball in his hand. Appolene went several shades of red and bowed her head, embarrassed.

Yes, everything was indeed as it had been. And nothing was going to spoil it. Nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that and please leave you thoughts._

_For anyone who is interested, this is a scene from the chapter of Appolene jumping onto Kai:_

_www. deviantart. com /deviation /9283118/ _

**_Remember to take out the spaces._**


	2. The UK Team

_Lady: Ooh, I see some people liked the first chapter! That's great. I really appreciate the reviews you guys gave me. I hope you enjoy chapter two just as much._

_Kai: I do wonder why they read it._

_Lady: Because they like it._

_Kai: Aha, sure you're not blackmailing them?_

_Lady: I don't think so. **"Looks at Akuma"**_

_Akuma: Nuh uh, I wouldn't do it. No point._

_Souzou: And before you even accuse me I didn't blackmail them either._

_Lady: Sooo, that means they read it because they want to. YAY!_

_Kai: Still doubt it._

_Lady: Oh shush you and do the disclaimer._

_Kai: Whatever. This really irritating girl who thinks people like her work does not own me of anything that relates to the Beyblade series. However, Appolene and the other members of the FKB all belong to her so no touchy. Especially Appolene._

_Appolene: **"blushes"**_

_Lady: Enjoy!_

---------

Chapter 2 – The UK Team

"The Feathered Kingdom Bladers?"

They had arrived back at the hotel only a few minutes before and were now all sitting quite happily in the seating area of the Bladebreakers' room, mugs of hot chocolate in everyone's hands. It turned out that all the teams invited to the exhibition matches were all housed in the same hotel and the two teams were only just down the corridor from one another.

Appolene grinned sheepishly as the Bladebreakers stared at her and her team mates, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"We didn't choose the name," Gwennie put in hastily. "The UK BBA division came up with it. They thought it was clever." She tutted and sipped some of her drink. "I'm not sure I like it though. It's too long."

"So we call it the FKB," Heather said brightly.

The Bladebreakers looked at each other. It was the oddest team name they had ever heard. The FKB all looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, well just because we have a lame name doesn't mean we're a lame team," Delaney exclaimed, a smug expression crossing his face. "We're the best in all of the United Kingdom."

"That's very true," Appolene agreed. "Or at least we're supposed to be."

Delaney frowned. "Don't say it like that."

"So you're all from the UK?" Rei enquired.

All four of them nodded in unison.

"Yep, I'm from England, Gwennie from Wales, Heather from Scotland and Delaney from Northern Ireland," Appolene explained.

"Really? Wow, that's so cool!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Not really," Gwennie said.

"So how did you guys meet then?" Kenny asked, interested.

"Well, remember when you were invited to the English National Tournament six months ago? Yeah? Well, it wasn't the only one. There were National Tournaments being held in Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland too, all at the same time. The winner of each tournament was to become the representative for their country in the UK team," Appolene told them.

"But," Tyson cut in, "Kai won the tournament in England."

"That's true," Delaney nodded, "but Kai is already on a team. Plus he isn't from England. So, because she was the second place winner, Appolene got the place on the team."

Tyson nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

"Didn't you say that you were the captain, Appolene?" asked Max.

The brunette smiled.

"Yes I did."

Tyson, who had just been taking a sip of his hot chocolate, choked and spat it out.

"She's the captain?!" he demanded, pointing at Appolene. "How the hell did she manage that?" He hadn't noticed that Appolene was glaring at him, her fist clenched. Kai didn't look pleased either. "Oh! I know! It's because your Mom works for the BBA. That's it, isn't it? She the Head of the UK Division's personal assistant! That's why you are captain."

Appolene slammed her mug down on the wooden table. She was fuming.

"How dare you accuse me of getting where I am because my Mum works at the BBA!" she yelled.

"Well, it's most likely true!"

Appolene moved to hit Tyson but Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She frowned at him ten sighed.

"If you must know Tyson, I am captain because I beat two members of the Bladebreakers who are the World Champions. Not because of my mother but because of my skills as a blader."

Tyson did not like he believed her explanation but a look from Kai told him it would be a good idea to keep his mouth shut.

"Whatever."

"Ignore Tyson," Hilary said. "He's an idiot."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

The two of them glared daggers at each other, sending the room into fits of laughter.

"They are just like Gwennie and Delaney," Heather chuckled. "It's unbelievable!"

"Hey!" burst Gwennie and Delaney but they were laughing as well.

-------------------

The laughing continued for several minutes and by the time it had almost subsided, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Maybe it's room service!" Tyson grinned, leaping over the back of the sofa to get to the door.

"But we didn't order anything," Rei said, puzzled.

Tyson wasn't listening as he unlocked the door and let it swing back to reveal Mr. Dickenson standing in the hallway.

"Ah, good day Tyson. It's nice to see you looking well and – oh!"

The navy-haired blader had pushed past Mr. Dickenson and was looking up and down the red carpeted corridor. The BBA chairman looked puzzled.

"What on earth is he doing?" he enquired to the others.

"He's looking for room service," Kenny explained.

"Aaah." The elderly man turned to Tyson and chuckled. "I'm afraid there is no one there my dear boy."

Tyson frowned and closed the door sulkily. Max laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about it Tyson. Dinner is in an hour or so."

"Oh great," Tyson moaned, slumping back into his seat.

Hilary shook her head.

"Do you ever think of anything other than food?"

Before Tyson was allowed to reply, Rei quickly cut in:

"Here, have a seat Mr. Dickenson."

"Why thank you Rei."

He sat down in one of the armchairs, removed his hat and laid it on the table. Then he cast an eye around the room at the Bladebreakers and smiled.

"Well, well, well, it's so nice to see you again," he said cheerily. "I'm glad you all arrived safely. I was worried when they said the plane couldn't get through due to the snow but you are here now and that's all that matters."

Then his eyes rested on Appolene. He beamed.

"Ah, my dear girl, I haven't seen you for a while," he exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Sir," Appolene replied brightly, glaring at Tyson who was making vomiting gestures behind Mr. Dickenson.

"Good, good. And who are these?" he enquired, gesturing politely to the rest of the Feathered Kingdom Bladers.

"This is my team, Sir."

"Ah yes, I remember your mother telling me about it. She said you were coming here. For an exhibition match wasn't it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well how lovely. It's a pleasure to meet you all...erm...I'm afraid I don't know your names yet."

The three of them smiled nervously.

"I'm Gwennie."

"I'm Heather."

"Delaney, Sir."

"Wonderful, wonderful. And all from the UK if I'm informed correctly."

"That's right."

"Four bladers united in one team, just like the four countries united in one kingdom," Appolene said.

At this, she received strange looks from all of the Bladebreakers and even Mr. Dickenson looked perplexed. She went red.

"I was made to say that!" she wailed. "I didn't come up with it!"

"Another UK BBA division creation. Our rather cheesy motto," Heather said.

The entire group laughed sheepishly. Kenny could see they were feeling quite awkward now so he decided to change the subject, and quickly.

"Ah, so Mr. Dickenson. What brought you here?" he asked, trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.

Mr. Dickenson turned his attention away from the Feathered Kingdom Bladers. Appolene mouthed a thank you to him.

"Yes, of course. I came for two reasons actually. First to see that you had arrived safely, which I see you have done, despite the plane trouble. And second was to explain how the Tournament works. Of course, you'll know some of it as you were here last year. However, this time you are the returning champions so things are slightly different." He straightened himself and leant forwards. "As you know, last year there were several exhibition matches prior to the actual match between the two participating teams. Last year, it was only the World champions that took on the opponents in the exhibition matches. This year, we have decided that all the teams can be pitted against one another; a sort of mini tournament if you will. You will be awarded points depending on whether you win, lose or draw a match. The points will be tallied throughout and totalled at the end. The team with the most points will be the winners. And there will be a prize for the winning team. Of course, because it is most likely that your team will come out top, you are not to awarded points. Your matches are purely for show and entertainment. Now, how does that sound?"

"I think that sounds good to me," Tyson declared. "I can't wait!"

Mr. Dickenson chuckled.

"I'm glad you approve Tyson."

Rei raised a hand and Mr. Dickenson looked at him.

"Who is participating in the exhibition tournament?" he asked.

"Oh, famous teams from all over the world. You will know them all. There's the White Tigers, the PPB All Starz, the Feathered Kingdom Bladers, of course," he smiled at Appolene and her team, "the Majestics –" Heather looked up as he mentioned this name. "– and the Demolition Boys."

Kai looked down as memories of the last World Championships came back to him again. So Tala and his team were going to be there too? Well, he should have expected this. They were in Russia after all. He frowned.

Mr. Dickenson stood up, picking up his hat as he did so.

"Well boys, is there anything else you wish to ask me before I have to go? I have a meeting to attend before dinner."

"Just one thing," Max piped up.

"Yes?"

"When do the other teams arrive?"

"Let me see...I believe they are due tomorrow. Yes, that's right. They'll be arriving tomorrow."

He smiled, nodded a good-bye and left, closing the door behind him.

"This is great," Max beamed, "I get to see my Mom tomorrow! Awesome!"

Rei grinned.

"Yeah it should be good. I can't wait to see them all again. The White Tigers, the All Starz and the Majestics. This is going to be a great tournament."

"Yep, and then there's us," Gwennie mused. "The novice team that no one's heard of with the funny name and awful motto." She sighed, her head resting on her hands. "No ones going to believe we're any good. We're going to be the laughing stock of the tournament."

"We can't be that unknown," Appolene said. "They wouldn't have invited us otherwise."

"Hmm...maybe. But it could have been a mistake."

"I doubt it," said Delaney. "I don't think they could mistake us for any other team. Not with a name like ours." He grinned. "Right Heather? Heather?"

They all turned to look at the raven haired girl who appeared to be in a daydream. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes were wide and shining, staring off into the distance and her hands clasped together. Delaney frowned and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

The Scottish girl blinked.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you go?" Delaney asked.

"Go? I didn't go anywhere," Heather said, confused.

"I think he means you were out of it, you know, daydreaming," Gwennie translated.

"Oh!" Heather grinned brightly, her face becoming a little flushed. "I was just thinking about what Mr. Dickenson said. He said the Majestics were coming didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did," Hilary nodded. "What about it?"

Heather rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, you see, I'm a big fan of one of them. And the fact that I might get to meet him is so exciting." Her face had turned a bright red now and she hid it in her hands, giggling. "I can't believe I get see Johnny in action," she gasped. "Maybe even blade against him in the tournament. That'd be a dream come true!"

The rest of them stared at her.

"You never told us you were a fangirl," Gwennie exclaimed, outraged that it had been kept from her.

"Why Johnny anyway?" Max asked.

Heather looked up at him.

"Isn't it obvious? He's from Scotland. Johnny Macgregor. He's famous throughout the country. He's our number one blader."

They all nodded as the idea dawned on them. She was right, it did seem pretty obvious.

"But if he's the number one blader, why did you make the UK team?" Kenny wondered.

"Oh, that's simple. He didn't enter the tournament. It was disappointing. He was supposed to be the special guest and present the trophy to the winner but something came up and he couldn't make it."

"What's the bet it was a chess match?" Tyson whispered to Rei.

"And anyway, he's on a team already," Heather finished.

"Well," Max grinned. "We're pretty good friends with the Majestics. We can probably introduce you when they land tomorrow."

Heather's face brightened and she became somewhat flustered, too excited to speak. Instead she hugged Max and then began dancing around the room.

"I've gotta find my camera!" she declared after a few minutes. "Yes! It's in my suitcase, or it should be. Oh I hope I didn't leave it behind! Oh! I must check!"

And she hurried off to the team's own room. Delaney sniggered and then stretched.

"Yeah, guess we'd better be going. She –" he jerked a thumb at Gwennie "– is going to want to changed about four times before dinner." He ducked as Gwennie threw a cushion at him. "Plus I could do with a nap."

The blonde girl tutted.

"You already slept in this morning; you think that would be enough to keep you awake."

"Yeah, well, it's been a tiring day running around looking for you guys." He stood up. "So, we going?"

"Yes, yes, alright," Gwennie grumbled irritably. She smiled around the room. "It was nice meeting you," she said and then followed Delaney out of the room.

Appolene got up too and picked up her coat from the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah, I should go too, if only to keep Gwennie and Delaney from fighting." She smiled. "I'll see you later." And she disappeared into the corridor, closing the door behind her.

There was silence for a moment whilst everyone looked at Kai, who just folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"So, Kai," Tyson said eventually. "I guess you're pretty happy to see Appolene again, aren't you?"

Kai didn't answer but there was a slight smile on his face though Tyson couldn't see it.

"What about you Tyson?" Rei asked, eyebrow raised. "What's it like having to see her again after six months?"

Tyson scowled.

"Annoying. She threw a snowball...no TWO snowballs at me. I really don't like her much."

"Well Tyson, you did kinda bring it on yourself," Max laughed. "As for me, I think it's great. I really wanna beybattle with her again. I want to win."

"Heh, me too," Rei agreed, bearing his fangs in a smile. "They'll be no holding back."

"And I'd be interested on getting data on the blades of her and her team. They must be pretty strong bladers if they made it to the exhibition tournament of the World Championships," Kenny added.

"I just think it's nice having a few more girls around," Hilary mused. "Travelling around with you guys means I don't get much time for girly things anymore."

"We never said you had to tag along with us," spat Tyson. "You could always have stayed in Japan. I wouldn't have cared. And I don't care that Appolene or her team is here either. They're no match for me anyway." And he crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh Tyson, you're so arrogant," Hilary said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm what?!" the navy-haired blader yelled, rounding on the brunette.

"Leave her alone Tyson," Kai commanded.

Tyson paused, inches from Hilary's face and looked through narrowed eyes at Kai.

"You should be thankful my girlfriend arrived when she did and that she is here," Kai continued.

"Hmph. And why?" scoffed Tyson.

"Because," the captain said slowly, "it's thanks to her you aren't going without supper to train like I was planning to make you do as punishment for wasting my time. That's why." And he opened his eyes, a smug smirk on his face.

Tyson's mouth fell open but he shut it hastily and scratched the back of his head nervously, a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Did I say I didn't care? I meant great! It's great that she's here," he laughed.

Kai nodded.

"I thought so."

-----------

_Lady: So, how was it? Hopefully you enjoyed it and it wasn't too boring. Lemme know by reviewing because I do love receiving them. :D_

_Until Chapter 3._


	3. Further Reunions

Lady: Sits on her reviewers' heads. "Aww, you guys are awesome. :D I've got 15 reviews and I'm only on chapter 2. That maketh me smile! Thank you. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Today, Tyson has volunteered to do my disclaimer."

Tyson: "I did?"

Lady: "Yes."

Tyson: "I don't remember."

Lady: "… Hamburger meal, my treat?"

Tyson: "Oh yeah, now I remember." Grins. "The nice Lady who is buying me dinner does not own me or anything else related to the series or manga Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot. She only owns Appolene and the other members of the FKB. As well as any other random characters and what have you that you do not recognise from the show."

Lady: "Arigatou Tyson. Please excuse the lame chapter title and enjoy people!"

* * *

Chapter 3 – Further Reunions 

The next morning, the entire dining room of the hotel was quiet. All the guests were focused on watching something, looks of disgust and awe mingling on their faces. The navy-haired boy they all seemed to be fixated on was currently shovelling his sixteenth bowlful of cereal into his mouth and showed no signs of getting full.

The group around him all felt embarrassed. All of them had finished eating at least thirty minutes before and were now all waiting to leave. Rei and Max just sat there, smiling nervously, inwardly praying that Tyson would tire of his gorging soon. Kenny was there, his mouth hanging open. You'd have thought he was used to seeing this by now. Kai didn't seem to be paying much attention. His eyes were closed as if he wasn't even there. Hilary on the other hand was sick of it. The grimace on her face was enough to tell anyone that Tyson's eating habits repulsed her. Beneath the table, her fists were balled, shaking, and her teeth were clenched behind her tight-lined lips.

"I think she's gonna blow," Rei whispered through his smile to Max.

"So do I," the blonde muttered back.

Hilary shot both of them a glare and they cowered away. That girl was scary when she got mad. As she turned back to her target, about to lunge into a lecture on how Tyson needed to go on a diet, he threw his spoon into the bowl, slumped back in his chair and stretched.

"Aaah," he sighed, "that was delicious." He wore a quite satisfied expression. Then he realised everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Are you done?" Kenny enquired, looking hopeful.

"Huh?"

"Have you finished eating Tyson?" Rei said.

"Oh. No, not by a long way," the blader smiled, rubbing his belly. "I'm still hungry; I'm just taking a break."

"WHAT!"

Everyone almost fell out of their seats as Hilary made her exclamation.

"You're kidding me? We've been sitting here for a good half an hour and you're still not full?" she screeched.

Tyson actually looked surprised at her remark.

"No," he said simply. "I could do with some toast," he added as an after thought and slid out of his chair in the direction of the buffet.

Hilary let her head hit the table. Tyson would be the death of her, she knew it.

"Can we please just go?" she said, muffled.

"Up to Kai," Rei said. "Are we training this morning oh great leader?"

Kai looked up, suddenly aware that he was being talked to.

"Yes," he said, "because you all skipped out yesterday."

"Aww Rei, why'd you ask? I was hoping to meet my Mom's plane," Max sighed. "And we said we'd introduce Heather to the Majestics.

"Well, that's tough," Kai smirked. "You should've thought of that yesterday."

Rei and Max exchanged exasperated looks.

"I guess the sooner we get it over with the better. If we started now, I still might be able to meet Mom," Max thought allowed.

"Yeah, maybe. We should get Tyson and get on with it," Rei agreed. "Hey Tyson, we've got training and…oh dear."

"What?" Max looked around, intrigued.

Hilary and Kenny both looked too. The navy-haired blader was on the opposite side of the room and with him was someone dressed in familiar colourful clothing.

"I told you Tyson, that toast is mine!" Appolene said irritably, tugging at the ceramic plate on which the toast in question was sitting.

"No way, I saw it first!"

"I've watched you eating, you've had enough. This is my first bite of food today now let go."

Tyson refused. He was adamant to have the small triangle of toast. Appolene scowled.

"Fine, take it," she snapped and let go, causing Tyson to fall back onto the floor.

The toast flew into the air…and was caught, quite deftly, by Kai.

"Move it Tyson, you've got training to do," he said without looking at him.

"But…my toast," Tyson whimpered, staring at it, wide-eyed.

"Oh, grow up. For world champion you don't half act like a four-year-old," the team captain frowned, crumbling the toast in his hand.

Tyson looked like he might cry but he got up sulkily and marched off sullenly to where Max, Rei, Kenny and Hilary were all waiting. Appolene laughed and proceeded to get herself another slice from the rack.

"You know, you shouldn't do that to him. It makes him very irritable and puts off his practice," Kai said to her.

Appolene smiled to herself.

"I know, but isn't that the idea?" She shot Kai a sly look. "I want to beat him in this tournament Kai, just like I want to beat you. Besides, I use my emotions to my advantage."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, and you know it."

"Mmm, but for you they can also be a disadvantage," he smirked, brushing her cheek with a gloved hand. She blushed. "So easy," he muttered softly before marching off to start the training session.

Appolene touched her cheek. Behind her, fits of giggles could be heard and Delaney's groggy comment that they shouldn't be that excited this early in the morning. Appolene shook her head and went to join them.

"So, what we doing today?" Delaney asked, after having some tea and pancakes to wake him up a little. "Any training?"

"Ooh, not this early I hope," Gwennie said.

"'Fraid so. We've got nothing better to do until later."

"Aww man," Delaney grumbled.

"Hey, it's not gonna be a long training session but we need to practice."

"I guess," Heather sighed.

"Mmm," Gwennie agreed.

"Then it's settled then," Appolene said, finishing her tea, "we have training straight after breakfast then we can do what we want."

The three nodded and she smiled.

"Good."

-

The Bladebreakers watched as Kenny began moving the snow around, pushing some into lumps and creating trenches. Hilary brought him a set of twigs and branches and he told her to lay them out in the snow, which she did. He then lined up some stones.

"Perfect," he smiled, sitting down on a bench and opening his laptop.

"Hey Chief, what is this?" Tyson enquired, bending down to study it.

"It's an obstacle course Tyson. I'm studying your manoeuvrability this morning. You've got to make it through in the quickest time possible."

"Aha…"

Kenny sighed.

"You need to cross the first set of branches, then go under and over the next few. After that there is a sort of snow ramp that you will go over, sending you into the air. When this happens, you need to be able to land your blade on the opposite side of the trench. Then you have to dodge in and out of the stones and finally through the snow tunnel. Is that clear?"

"Transparent."

"Oh, and where the snow has been flattened it should provide a slippery surface so control is important. You do not want your blade sliding all over the place when moving through this course."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Chief. This'll be a piece of cake, just you watch," the smug teenager grinned, loading Dragoon into his launcher.

Kenny set up the camera and opened the appropriate files.

"On my mark," Hilary said. "Three…two…one! Let it rip!"

Tyson wrenched the ripcord from his shooter with incredible force. The beyblade shot forwards and landed on the snow only to slide out of control and crash into a bank. Tyson's mouth dropped and Hilary glanced at the clock measuring Dragoon's time on Kenny's computer.

"Wow, three seconds Tyson. I reckon that's a new record for you," she laughed.

Tyson snatched up Dragoon angrily.

"What happened?"

"You put too much power into your launch. While it is true that this will increase your attack power doing this that is not the point of this exercise. For a platform such as this you can't be so forceful."

Tyson grumbled under his breath angrily.

"Kai, you're next," Kenny said, resetting the clock.

Kai moved forwards, Dranzer already in position. He waited for Hilary's countdown.

"Let it rip!"

Dranzer landed easily on the snow and shot straight for the twigs. It mounted them effortlessly and ran the length of the bridge in seconds. The next obstacle was just as manageable with Dranzer swerving under and jumping over each branch in turn.

"Yeah, go Kai!" Hilary cheered.

"You the man!" Max agreed.

"Humph," Tyson scowled, folding his arms. "I could do that just as easily as he can."

"So you say Tyson," Kai retorted, not looking away from Dranzer, "but you didn't even know how to launch Dragoon properly to deal with this terrain."

Tyson's scowl deepened but he didn't say a thing. He only watched as Dranzer cleared the last branch and began heading for the snow ramp.

"Hey!"

Everyone but Kai turned to see Appolene running down towards them, Gwennie, Heather and Delaney not far behind. She stopped next to Rei.

"Whatcha doing then?"

"Training, what's it look like?" Tyson muttered irritably.

"Haha," Appolene said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"It's an obstacle course," Rei explained.

"Aah, neat."

"Yes, very, and Kai is currently going through it and doing it without any effort at all I might add."

Appolene smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said as she watched Dranzer sail off the top of the ramp and fly through the air, landing safely on the opposite side. "Wow…"

Dranzer began dodging in and out of the stones in a sharp zigzag pattern, changing direction quickly and without trouble and then it shot for the tunnel.

"This is the harder part," Rei said. "When Dranzer is in the tunnel Kai won't be able to see it so control will be much more difficult."

Dranzer vanished from sight as he said this but Kai didn't seem bothered. He was focused on the edge of the tunnel and sure enough Dranzer emerged, breaking to a halt.

"Done," Kai said.

Kenny nodded and read over the data as Kai went to fetch Dranzer.

"These statistics are excellent Kai. Dranzer is very capable of moving easily but still being able to suddenly change direction. And your control in midair and on a slippery surface is perfect."

Kai smirked.

"Hey, Kenny, mind if we try the course?"

Kenny looked up at Appolene who was indicating to herself and her team. He frowned doubtfully.

"I dunno guys. This was designed for the Bladebreakers' blade's capability. And they really need the practice."

"Well, so do we and more so than them," Gwennie pouted, rubbing her arms as she did so. "They're World Champions for goodness sake. I think they'll survive."

Kenn still seemed dubious though.

"Aw, go on Chief," Max said.

"Yeah, you said yourself you wanted to analyse their blades."

"That's true," Kenny mused. Then he smiled. "Oh, alright then."

"Yeah!" The FKB cheered.

"Me first!" Appolene said, moving forwards.

"Okay," Kenny nodded. "Lemme just set up a new file for you guys."

He tapped away at his laptop and then gave the thumbs up. Appolene swept her coat aside and pulled her blue beyblade from the inside pocket. Kenny filled in the name of the blade: D-A-L-C-Y-N. Hilary raised her arm into the air.

"Three…"

Appolene fixed Dalcyn into the launcher.

"Two…"

She attached the ripcord.

"One…"

She held it ready.

"Let it rip!"

Dalcyn flew into the air and began to make its way through the course. Everyone watched with interest and the camera on the laptop followed every move. Appolene's eyes were locked on her blade as it made its way over the twig bridge and through the branch hurdles heading for the ramp.

"This bit shouldn't be a problem for Appy," Delaney said, glancing at a shivering Gwennie.

"N-No. Her two basic attacks involve b-being in midair to work. S-she's pretty m-much m-mastered the technique of g-getting Dalcyn into the air and then b-back again without losing her rotation," Gwennie replied, her teeth chattering.

"You should really wear the coat you know. You're gonna freeze," the red-head said.

Gwennie glared at him.

"When they design a coat that isn't a crime against fashion then sure. Until then…ACHOO!"

"Until then you'll suffer with a cold and look awfully pasty with a runny nose and bloodshot eyes."

"Oh fine! I'll wear it."

Delaney grinned.

"Knew you'd see it my way," and he tossed the spare coat at her and she put it on, reluctantly.

Meanwhile, Dalcyn was racing up the ramp. Appolene narrowed her eyes as she watched her blue beyblade fly into the air. It changed angle sharply so it was pointing towards the opposite bank and shot down at incredible speed.

"Just like her attack," Heather laughed.

"Yeah, problem is, this isn't a battle and that snow is powdered," Delaney said. "Which means –"

Dalcyn ploughed into the snow…and stayed there. The rotation of the blade slowed and eventually stopped completely. Appolene kicked the snow.

"Darnit!" she said crossly, going to collect her blade.

"Hey, you still did better than Tyson!" Hilary called, pretending not to see the navy-haired blader's death glare.

"Mmm, but not as good as someone," Appolene replied, looking at Kai.

"No one is as good as me," the slate-haired captain said.

Appolene frowned at him and then looked at her blade.

"We'll see. I may have lost to you once but I've been practicing and this time I'm gonna beat you."

Kai shrugged. "You can try," he retorted.

"Mean."

He smirked and then turned to watch Delaney as he stepped up to try. Appolene sighed, pocketed Dalcyn and watched too.

-

"So, whilst Max goes to the airport to meet his mom, the rest of us are going around Moscow?" Tyson said.

"Yes, Tyson. For the third time that's what we are doing," Hilary sighed.

"Hey, I just wanna make sure, okay?" Tyson grumbled.

"Whatever," the brunette tutted. "Come on, let's go already."

"Okay, don't get worked up about it! Geez."

He hurried after Hilary who had begun striding off ahead with Rei, Kenny and Delaney. Gwennie and Heather hung back for a moment. Kai hadn't moved yet and Appolene was busy fixing her shoe laces.

"Okay! I'm done, shall we go?" she said, straightening up and making to follow the others but was stopped by a firm hand taking hold of her wrist.

"We're not going with them," Kai said. "Come on."

Without resistance, Appolene allowed herself to be dragged away from the rest of the group, her face tinted red but smiling. Gwennie and Heather both giggled in delight.

"Whisking her away for some romantic sightseeing, eh Kai?" Gwennie asked with a sly tone.

"None of your business," Kai retorted.

"Well, mind you two behave yourselves," Heather called.

"Shut up you guys!" Appolene yelled, trying to sound stern.

Gwennie and Heather both waved, grinning.

"Have fun!" they said before disappearing after the rest of their group.

"Oh, we will," Kai whispered, his hand sliding from Appolene's wrist to her hand.

Appolene blushed deeply but beamed, moving closer to him as they walked through the snow-covered streets.

-

It began to snow some hours later.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Delaney grinned, catching the hundreds of flakes in his hands. "Wish we had snow like this back home. What do you girls think? Hmm?"

Getting no reply, he looked about.

"They're over there," Rei said, pointing to the shop across the street.

Delaney looked where he was pointing and sighed. Heather, Gwennie and Hilary were all staring in delight at the contents behind the glass. Rei laughed.

"Being on a team with all girls must be fun?" he enquired.

"Yeah, so much fun," Delaney said sarcastically, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Ah well, they're not that bad. Even Gwennie can be nice, when she wants."

They all watched as the girls vanished inside the shop.

"Never understood the joy that girls see in shopping," Kenny muttered, opening his laptop. "They can spend hours in one place and not get bored. Me, I just get what I need and that's it."

"Here, here," said Tyson. "I thought we were looking around Moscow. We've been in this blasted square for the last hour and a half."

"Yeah, well, Hilary is enjoying having some other girls around," Rei smiled, scooping up some snow into his gloved hands. "We'll just have to make the most of the time we have to ourselves. Do something the girls are not likely to be bothered about doing."

"Like what?"

SMACK! Snow exploded into the bench just to the left of Tyson's head. Rei grinned his Cheshire cat grin.

"I was thinking snowball fight," he said, throwing a second snowball, this one hitting the bench on the right of Tyson. "Next time I won't miss."

Tyson's face broke into a smirk.

"As there's no Kai here to say we're being immature I say you are on cat-boy!"

"All right!" Delaney cheered, scooping up his own snow. "Let's get this started!"

"I think I'll watch ARG!" Kenny cried, diving behind the bench. "Keep me out of this!"

"Heh, just stay out the way Kenny, and you won't get hurt," Rei smiled.

"O-Okay," Kenny laughed nervously, ducking low and watching through the slats in the bench, just to be on the safe side.

-

Appolene shivered slightly as the cold flakes brushed her cheeks.

"Cold?" Kai enquired.

"Just a little. It was never quite this cold back home," she replied, smiling up at him, her face rosy from the chill.

"No, I imagine not," Kai said, slowing to a stop.

Appolene stopped too.

"Kai?"

He turned to face her and pulled her to him.

"Erm Kai? Wha –" she began but was cut short by the sudden feeling of Kai's lips on hers.

His arms slid around her waist, keeping her from moving until he broke the kiss. His eyes half lidded, he looked down at her, their faces merely inches apart.

"Better?" he whispered.

Appolene was unable to say anything but she was able to nod.

"Still cold?"

Again she nodded, slowly. Kai smirked, moving his face closer to hers. Their lips were almost touching, their breath combining in misty clouds. Appolene could feel her heart fluttering and the blush was rising quickly in her cheeks, along with a pleasant warmth.

"Then I'll have to do it again, won't I?" Kai murmured, closing the gap between them.

Appolene's face was on fire and every fibre in her body tingled in pleasure as Kai wound his arms tighter around her waist while her own wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling them even closer and allowing their kiss to deepen. She could feel the warmth rise through her body, allowing her to forget that it was even snowing. Kai, too, could feel the glow in his own cheeks.

They drew apart slowly and Kai couldn't help the smug smile that crossed his lips when he saw Appolene seemed to be a little dazed.

"You feel warmer now?" he asked quietly.

Appolene's response was the first word that came to her mind:

"Wow…"

Kai released his hold on her and took her hand in his again. Still a little overcome, Appolene followed without question.

-

Max hummed to himself as he sat at the terminal. His legs swung back and forth as he did this, his face beaming at the thought of seeing his mother again.

"The passengers from flight B7652 will be arriving at Gate 26," the voice on the overhead announced.

"That's Mom's flight," Max cheered excitedly, jumping up and running to the front of the crowd.

As he pushed his way through, cheering started.

"There they are!"

"Oh my God, it's the All Starz!"

Just as he reached the front, he saw them. The USA team rounded the corner, marching triumphantly through the gateway, followed by the tall and slender blonde-haired woman that was Judy Tate, Max's mother. The boy grinned and waved enthusiastically.

"Mom! Mom! Over here!"

"Maxie?" Judy beamed, running with her heels clacking on the marble floor to hug her son. "Aw Maxie, I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom."

-

Rei jumped aside as Delaney's snowball flew towards him. He laughed.

"Gonna have to do better than that!"

Delaney sighed, frowning.

"This guy is impossible to hit," he said angrily.

The neko-jin easily dodged every single snowball that was thrown at him, no matter where it came from. And what's more he was able to fire his own straight back, right on target. Which is what happened to Delaney two seconds later and he fell back into the snow.

"Aw man."

The raven-haired boy grinned triumphantly. Delaney was lying flat out, Kenny was cowering behind the bench and Tyson currently had his head buried in a snow drift. He was snowball king!

SMACK!

Rei slipped and fell as the hard cold ball hit him in the left cheek. He was down and out. He looked around, wondering who had hit him.

"Nice shot Lee!" a familiar voice cheered.

"Hmm, that was way too easy," a second responded as a hand appeared above Rei and pulled him to his feet.

Rei's face broke into a toothy grin as he laid eyes on his old team mates.

"Well, haven't seen you guys in a while," he laughed.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Lee nodded as he and Rei clasped fists in greeting.

"Indeed," Rei smiled.

Then he rubbed his cheek where the snow had impacted.

"Wow that really hurt. Why didn't I see it coming?"

"Ah, you were blinded by victory my friend."

The two laughed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tyson asked, emerging from the snow. He stared at the White Tigers and then smirked. "Hey, about time you guys got here."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too Tyson," Kevin snapped, sticking his tongue out.

The navy-haired boy responded in the same manner but a sudden irritable shout made them all turn around.

"Delaney O'Connor what the hell are you doing spread-eagled on the ground like that! Do you want us to appear even more stupid than we already do? Get up right now!"

"Hey, I would if I could Gwennie but I keep getting hit by snowballs. It's safer here," Delaney grinned sheepishly.

"Oh! You are so annoying! You know that?" the blonde girl grumbled, pulling him up with Heather's help.

"Not my fault that Rei is a good shot," the red-head replied. "Oh! Rei, who's the guy who just smacked you with the snowball?"

Rei grinned and gestured to Lee and the others.

"Delaney, Heather, Gwennie, I'd like to introduce to you, the White Tigers. Guys, these are three of the members from the UK Team, the Feathered Kingdom Bladers."

The White Tiger team all stared and bit their lips.

"Feathered…Kingdom…Bladers…" Kevin said slowly.

Gwennie grimaced, knowing what was coming. The entire White Tiger team fell about laughing.

"Somehow, I think we're gonna get this all through this stupid tournament," she said angrily.

"Yup, so do I," Delaney and Heather agreed in unison, beads of sweat trickling down their cheeks.

-

The snow was stopping now and as it was getting later, the sky was darkening and there were fewer and fewer people about. Kai decided they should be getting back to the hotel. He turned to go down the street that would take them that way but felt a tug. Looking back, he saw Appolene had stopped.

"What?" he asked.

Appolene was staring at something not too far away. A large building.

"What is that?" she said softly.

Kai followed her gaze and his eyes widened and he felt his heart thud against his chest. The Abbey rose up high against the greying sky, its dark windows seemingly staring into him.

"I-It's nothing," he said.

"You sure? It looks old but I don't think I've seen it in any books. Can we have a closer look at it?"

"No," Kai said firmly, tightening his grip on her hand. "I said it was nothing now let's go."

"But Kai –"

"But nothing, we're going," he snapped defiantly, wrenching her away, causing her to skid slightly on the ice underfoot.

"Kai!" she squealed, regaining her balance quickly. "Kai what's gotten into you?"

He didn't reply and she stared up at him, his face turned away as he marched away from the building.

"Kai…"

-

From a darkened window in the tallest tower a face in the shadows broke into a malicious smile.

"Ah, young Kai," a voice said quietly as it watched the two teenagers disappearing into the distance, "you'll return to us soon enough. You won't have much choice."

* * *

Lady: And we're done! It took me long enough, I know...well, it's actually been sitting on my computer for a couple of months. Sorry. BUT I'M VERY BUSY! I hope you liked it anyway. Review please because I love getting them and thank you for reading chapter 3. 

Until next time then.


	4. The Russsian Ball part 1

_Lady: You know what, I think I'm gonna give up on the whole weird disclaimer thing I mentioned at the beginning of chapter 1. I'm just too lazy to be that creative and write a story. I can just say at the top now that:_

_Beyblade and all characters related to it are property of Aoki Takao, Hudson Soft / Takara - Beyblade Project - TV Tokyo. Appolene, the Feathered Kingdom Bladers and all other random characters that appear in this fic that you do not recognise from the show are copyright to me._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Russian Ball (part 1)**

"I'll see you later then," Appolene said.

Kai nodded and, after kissing her gently on the cheek, strode back to his own hotel room. Appolene sighed and smiled serenely as she leant back against the door. She didn't notice the sudden click from the other side of the door and the grinding as the handle turned. It was only when she fell backwards onto the carpeted floor of the room that she realised anything. Gwennie and Heather looked down at her, grinning.

"Did you have a good time?" the blonde enquired.

Appolene blinked and then frowned.

"Don't be so nosey," she said irritably, getting to her feet and closing the door.

"Oooh," Heather cooed. "It must have been good if she won't tell."

"Huh, what! No!" Appolene's face turned red as Heather and Gwennie giggled. "Oh, shut up you guys!"

"Nuh uh, not until you tell us what happened," the raven-haired girl smirked.

"Yeah, we are gonna bug you all evening if you don't," Gwennie added.

Appolene pouted and looked away.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said defiantly.

"Well, if that's the case," Gwennie sighed, looking at Heather.

"Yes, it looks like we will have to force it out of her," Heather nodded seriously.

Appolene froze up and jerkily turned to look at them.

"What do you mean "force it out" of me?" she asked nervously.

The two girls exchanged glances and grinned. Before she could do anything they pounced on her, sending her back to the ground. Gwennie grabbed her hands and sat on her legs to stop her from moving. Appolene's eyes widened as Heather pulled a long feather from her pocket. No, they wouldn't…would they?

The next moment she was screaming with laughter as the feather ran back and forth vigorously across her stomach.

"No! No, please stop it!" she gasped when possible.

"Only if you tell us what happened," Gwennie replied.

"No!" Appolene screamed.

"Ah well then, we can't stop," Heather smiled and continued her torture.

Tears were running down Appolene's cheeks. This was agony. The two girls smirked, knowing that she was about to crack. They could see she was not going to be able to take much more of this.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" a voiced yawned.

They stopped and looked up to see Delaney leaning against the door frame, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Aw Delaney! You ruined it! We almost had her," Heather whined.

"Wha?" Delaney's face creased in confusion as he stared at them. Then his gaze fell on the feather, then Appolene. "Aw no, not this again. Don't tell me you were tickling Appy with that feather."

"Of course we were. We wanted to know what happened on her date with Kai and this was the only way to get it out of her," Gwennie said sulkily.

Delaney rolled his eyes and pushed Gwennie off of Appolene. He then pulled her up.

"You girls need to learn not to be so nosey. It's really none of your business."

Both Heather and Gwennie stuck their tongues out at him. Delaney just laughed and he and Appolene went into the adjoining room.

"Thanks Delaney," Appolene smiled.

"No problem," the red-head yawned, curling up on his bed again. "Wake me when it's dinner time."

* * *

The dining room was clear of the usual guests when the Bladebreakers entered. Only three of the tables were occupied and these were by teams for the tournament. The Bladebreakers sat down at a table close by and looked about, wondering what was going on.

"Ahem," a voice said.

All the teams turned to see Mr. Dickenson enter, smiling broadly.

"Ah good, is this everyone?" he enquired to the man who had followed him in.

"I believe so, Sir. The Bladebreakers, the All Starz, the White Tigers and the Feathered Kingdom Bladers are all present," was his reply.

"Good good. And the Majestics went straight there, didn't they?"

"Yes Sir."

"Right then."

All the teams looked equally bewildered as the stout chairman of the BBA came towards them.

"Good evening," he beamed at them, looking around at their confused faces. There was silence as everyone waited for him to explain what was going on. He cleared his throat. "Seems you're all wondering what is going on, hmm? Well, I had the dining room reserved for you as I have an announcement to make to you all."

All members of the teams exchanged looks but said nothing.

"It seems there has been a slight change in the schedule for the tournament. It has been moved to later this week –"

"What!"

Everyone turned to stare at Tyson who had pushed out of his chair, banging his fists on the table.

"You are kidding, right Mr. D?"

The elderly man shook his head.

"No Tyson, I am being quite serious."

"What? But why?"

"It seems that there has been trouble with the spectators arriving due to the weather. Flights have been difficult, especially from the East. So, as the weather is supposed to clear up fully by the end of the week, the tournament has been moved to then."

Tyson slumped back into his chair.

"Aw man, so what are we supposed to do?"

"I was just coming to that Tyson. To make up for this schedule change, our hosts will be holding a ball for all the teams and some other special guests the day after tomorrow."

Tyson's mouth dropped open.

"A what?"

"A ball, Tyson. Try listening," Hilary snapped, pulling on Tyson's ears.

"Hey, I was listening! But come on, how the heck is a ball going to make up for this? They are lame and boring and dumb! Who'd want to go to one?"

"Well, I would," Rei said.

"Yeah, and me," Max nodded.

Tyson stared at them.

"Guys, you aren't serious?"

"Sure we are. It sounds like fun," the neko-jin grinned.

Tyson shook his head in disbelief and then turned to Kai.

"At least you will back me up on this, won'tcha Kai? You hate social events so there's no way you'd wanna go, right?"

Kai looked at him and then glanced over at the table where Appolene was sitting. Gwennie and Heather were nudging her and nodding in his direction whilst she tried to bat them away, blushing.

"Actually, I would," he smirked.

There was a loud clunk as Tyson's chair hit the floor, quickly followed by Tyson himself. He could not believe this.

"Oh, grow up Tyson," Hilary said irritably.

"Erm…anyway, as I was saying," Mr. Dickenson continued, wiping his brow with a handkerchief, "the ball is the day after tomorrow. This is because it is not being held here in Moscow but in St. Petersburg and as that is some way away and the planes are unavailable you will have to take the train. It will be leaving early tomorrow morning and will take approximately a day to reach St. Petersburg. So, eat up kids and then pack your things and get off to bed. Early to bed, early to rise and all that," he chuckled.

He beamed and then left.

"Wow, a ball!" Gwennie squealed in delight, clasping hands with Heather. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

Appolene and Delaney rolled their eyes. Heather smirked at Appolene.

"Aw, come on Appy. You've gotta be excited too. What girl wouldn't want to go to a ball?"

"Me," Appolene said. "It'll be so embarrassing."

"Ah, but Kai will be there so why would you care? Hmm?"

"Oh, would you two just shut up, please. You're a couple of broken records," Delaney groaned as he reached for a menu. "Can't we just talk about something else, just once? Appy's love life gets incredibly dull very quickly. No offence Appy," he added.

"None taken. No, you're right. We should really talk about something else. Like how was your day. You never did tell me what you did."

* * *

"So what do you think of this ball idea Mariah?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I think it's a wonderful idea," the pink-haired neko-jin replied.

"Thought as much."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean? Huh Kevin?"

"Oh, we all know you really want to spend some "quality time" with Rei," Kevin said, browsing the menu. "And you know this will be the perfect opportunity."

Mariah scowled and whacked Kevin on the head with her own menu.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ow! Nothing, I was just saying!"

"Will you two stop fighting," Lee growled. "You'll make a bad impression."

"Sorry Lee. But I'm sure no one cares. I mean, Tyson made quite a scene just a moment ago and everyone seems to have forgotten already. Everyone knows each other so it doesn't matter," Mariah said.

"Hmm, not everyone. That new team do not. What did Rei say they were called?"

"The Feathered Kingdom Bladers," Kevin snickered.

"Yes, that was it. Have you guys heard of them before? I know Rei said they were a new team but I don't think they've been in any tournaments recently. So how is it that they got into the exhibition matches of the World Championships?"

"I was wondering the same thing actually."

The White Tigers looked up at the orange-haired girl as she pushed her large glasses back up her nose.

"Hello Emily," Lee greeted.

"This new team, you haven't heard of them either then?" she asked, straight to the point as usual.

"No. All we really know about them is what Rei told us. They are the UK team."

"Hmm, interesting," Emily mused, glancing over at the FKB as a waiter wrote down their choice for dinner. "Are they even any good?"

"Dunno. Well, the captain beat two Bladebreakers, one of which was Rei, in a tournament six months ago, but we don't know about the others. You'll have to ask Kenny as he has data stored on his laptop. Their blades were analysed this morning before we arrived," Lee said.

"I see, so that doesn't help us."

"Oh, their team captain is also Kai's girlfriend," Mariah chipped in.

Emily stared at her then back at the FKB's table.

"Really?"

Mariah nodded and pointed out Appolene.

"That's her apparently. She was the only one who wasn't there when we met them because she was with Kai. She sure dresses funny. And what is up with her hair?"

"Mariah," Lee said warningly.

"This is intriguing. Very. I will have to look into this further I think. Thank you," Emily nodded primly and went back to the table where the All Starz were seated.

"So Emily, what did they say?" Michael enquired through a mouthful of food.

Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust and instead turned to Judy to repeat what the White Tigers had told her. Judy took a sip from her glass of wine and furrowed her brow.

"This is strange," she commented, glancing over at the FKB. "A team that no one has heard of has gotten into the World Championship exhibition matches."

"Don't worry Judy, we'll wipe 'em out in the first round, no problem," Eddy said, grinning.

"That's not what worries me," the blonde murmured. "It looks to me like the Championships are going to go just as smoothly as last time."

"But Judy, they didn't go smoothly at all. There was that whole mess with Kai and Biovolt trying to take over the world," said Steve.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Tyson!" Hilary screeched, banging furiously on the door to the room he was sharing with Max, "get a move on, we're leaving!"

"Alright, alright," came Tyson's irritable reply. "Don't get your panties in a bunch about it!"

The door opened and Tyson stormed out with a suitcase. Hilary stared.

"Is that all you are taking?" she demanded.

"Yeah. It's only for a couple of days Hilary. Mr. D said we could leave the rest of our stuff here. The hotel's not going to give away our rooms or anything."

Hilary sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine, just move it already. The others have gone."

"What? They didn't wait for me?"

"No, they didn't," she snapped, pushing him out into the corridor and locking up the room. "And the train won't either if you don't get a move on!"

"Okay! I heard you the first time!" he yelled, looking back at her as he marched away down the corridor.

"Ow! Hey, Tyson. Better watch where you're going mate," Delaney said when Tyson crashed into him.

"What? Oh, sorry man. I was just trying to get away from Ms. Bossy-boots back there," Tyson replied, jerking a thumb in Hilary's direction.

Delaney looked over Tyson's shoulder to see a fuming Hilary standing behind the World Champion, her hands itching to wrap around his neck and throttle him until his large head popped off. A bead of sweat ran down his face as he laughed nervously.

"Sure Tyson, okay. But if I were you, I'd start running."

"Huh, wha?" Tyson looked around just in time to see Hilary swing her fist at his face. He ducked, tripped over his suitcase and flew across the corridor.

He scrambled to his feet and bolted for the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him.

"TYSON! When I get a hold of you, you are going to be so sorry!" Hilary screamed, chasing after him.

Delaney shook his head and turned his attention back to his room.

"Come on Gwennie. If Hilary thinks Tyson is running late then you must be moving at snail's pace. We have a train to catch!"

"I'm well aware of that Delaney. This is the last one," the blonde huffed as she hauled a fifth suitcase onto the trolley. "There we are."

The red-head rolled his eyes.

"Is this really necessary? It's for two days."

"There is no way I'm leaving my wardrobe here where any of those hotel workers can get their hands on them. Nuh uh, it's all coming with me."

"Okay, whatever but can we go now?"

"Yes, yes, let's go."

* * *

"The train to St. Petersburg will be docking at platform 2. All passengers for the train to St. Petersburg please proceed to platform 2."

Delaney huffed and puffed as he hauled the trolley carrying Gwennie's cases onto the platform. Severely out of breath, he collapsed beside them, panting. Appolene knelt beside him and smiled sympathetically.

"You know, you really didn't have to drag them for her. You should have made her do it. It is her luggage after all."

Delaney managed to grin at her.

"That's true, but what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer to take the cases for a lady, hmm?" and he chuckled.

"You didn't offer for me or Heather."

"You'd gone before I had the chance Appy. But maybe that was a good thing. I don't think I would've coped, do you?"

Appolene giggled.

"No, maybe not. Ah well, they just need to be put into the luggage compartment now." She stood up at the sound of rattling and a whistle. "And speaking of which, here's the train."

The large engine rushed past them as it slid into the station, stopping just a short distance from where they stood. Appy pulled Delaney to his feet. The red-head grimaced as he put his weight behind the trolley once again and trudge towards the luggage compartment. The guard opened the doors and, after verifying who each person was, allowed them to board the train.

"Leave these with us, Sir," he said to Delaney, eyeing the luggage.

Delaney sighed with relief.

"Thanks," he beamed and left the trolley with the guard. "Mind though, their heavy."

He stepped up into the compartment two carriages down from the luggage compartment as that was where the FKB had been assigned to. He looked around and whistled.

"This place is kitted out rather fancy isn't it," he said, slumping down onto one of the red leather seats. "Real posh looking. The hosts are really going all out."

"Yes, they most certainly are," Gwennie nodded in approval. "This is luxury."

She took a seat beside Delaney. Appy and Heather took the seats opposite.

"Ah good, you are all here. Good, good," a flustered woman said, poking her head through the door. "Feathered Kingdom Bladers isn't it? Yes, yes that's right. You're all accounted for." She scribbled something on her clipboard and dashed off. As soon as she was gone, the door to the compartment slid shut.

"Last call for the train to St. Petersburg!" a voice rang out through the station.

"Guess that means we'll be leaving soon," Heather grinned gleefully. "I can't wait."

"Yeah," Appy smiled, a little nervously. "Me either."

* * *

"Let me see, Bladebreakers, Bladebreakers. Oh, there you are, top of the list. And yep, you're all here. That's everyone. Good, we can leave on time."

The Bladebreakers watched as the flustered woman ducked out of their carriage and the door slid shut. A whistle sounded and there was a sudden jolt as the train lurched into life and set off again. Tyson sat back in his chair and sighed.

"So, off to St. Petersburg and some lame ball," he said irritably.

"Oh will you be quiet Tyson. You could've stayed in the hotel if you had really wanted to," Hilary said, frowning.

"Yeah right, as if I'd get left behind. I have a reputation you know," the navy-haired boy snorted.

"Do you think you guys could not fight for a change," Kenny asked as he flipped open his laptop. "We're being treated to what could almost be called a vacation here so why can't you just try to get along for the duration?"

Hilary and Tyson both glared at each other.

"Fine, whatever," they said simultaneously.

"Thank you."

The group sat in silence for a while as the train sped out of Moscow and into the snowy blizzard. There was the faint clack of Kenny tapping away at his keyboard but no one seemed to mind. Then suddenly:

"KENNY!"

The brunette jumped and his glasses fell off his head. The entire team looked around to see Emily standing in the doorway to their apartment. Through the door they could see the White Tigers, looking somewhat disgruntled at having her barge through their carriage. The orange-haired girl pushed her glasses up her nose and sat down beside Kenny without even asking Tyson to move over.

"Hey!" Tyson protested.

"Oh grow up," Emily snapped. "Kenny, I want to see the data you have on the UK team's blades."

"Huh, wha? Oh, yeah, okay," Kenny said, somewhat flustered. His cheeks were glowing as he pulled up the files Emily requested.

Emily pulled the laptop away and sat it on her own lap to scan the data, memorising it.

"Hmm," she said. "They don't seem all that special. Reasonably average if you ask me. Even the captain doesn't look to be out of the ordinary. Typical endurance based blade –" she clicked on the video file Kenny had taken of Appolene's blade running the obstacle course "– and it looks like she doesn't always think her moves through. Makes me wonder how on earth she managed to beat two of you." She glanced at Max and Rei. "Were you two having a bad day or something? If not I dread to think how lax your skills must be in order to lose to this girl."

Rei and Max exchanged looks.

"She's not that bad Emily. She does think things through. She beat us fair and square," Max tried to explain. "She's just not bladed on snow before. That's why she messed up on the video."

"That's irrelevant. A good blader should always be able to work with any terrain. This girl is only sub-par."

Kai's brow furrowed as he glared at Emily. The orange-haired girl looked up at him over the top of the laptop. She smirked.

"And what about you? I would have thought a girl who blades like this would be beneath you Kai. You're a loner, a solitary wolf. What good could a girl like this do you? If anything she'll bring you down. Make you go soft."

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously but Emily seemed unfazed.

"Struck a nerve, obviously. She's definitely had a bad effect on you Kai."

"Be quiet," Kai growled. "You shut up about Appolene. You know nothing."

"That's true. That's why I'm here. I'm keen to find out everything I can about this girl and her team. I want to know why they are here. They have only been in existence six months and no major tournaments have taken place in that time. I find it highly suspicious that they got into the exhibition tournament."

The Bladebreakers stared at her. They hadn't actually thought about that. Emily was right. How did they Feathered Kingdom Bladers manage to get into the exhibition matches? Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Hadn't crossed your minds I see. Probably because you are all so chummy with his girlfriend," she gestured a hand at Kai. "Well, I'm not the only one who's curious. The White Tigers are somewhat intrigued by this problem also. And I'm sure the Majestics will be too, when they meet them."

"And the Demolition Boys?" Rei enquired.

Emily frowned.

"I'm not sure. I don't trust their judgement on this anyway. After last year I don't see why they should even be allowed to participate but whatever. It's not them I'm worried about." She stood up, handing the laptop back to Kenny. "Thank you, that data has given me something at least. We know there is nothing significant about them…yet." She made to leave the compartment but paused in the doorway. She looked back at Kai. "I'd heed what I said Kai. You may not want to think it but that girl is going to cause you problems. She's a weakness, Kai. And I know you hate those." And she left.

Kai stared at the door, still scowling. Tyson looked at him, and then waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Kai? You in there?"

Kai's eyes shifted so they were fixed on him. They were narrowed and Tyson felt a bead of sweat run down his face. He laughed.

"Heh hey, don't take this out on me. I'm not the one who said your girlfriend was a loser…though now you mention it OW!" He turned to stare at Rei.

"Shut up will you," the neko-jin growled through his teeth, glancing wearily at Kai.

Tyson rubbed his shin where Rei had kicked him, grumbling, but didn't say anymore to Kai. The slate-haired captain turned irritably to stare out of the window at the snow-covered trees rushing past.

_"She's a weakness, Kai. And I know you hate those."_

He shook his head. Emily might be a genius but she that did not mean she was always right. She knew nothing about Appolene. She could not make such conclusions. He didn't care that she had a point about the FKB getting in to the tournament without evidence of having been in any others prior to it. She still had no right to say that he, Kai, was going soft because of a girl. It made no difference whether he had a girlfriend or not. He was still as good a blader as he ever was and he would show her. He would prove she was wrong. That she knew nothing…

_"She's a weakness Kai…a weakness…"_

* * *

_Lady: Okay, so I finally brought you chapter 4. I know, I know, I keep making you wait…if there is anyone who actually waits for my fics…I really appreciated everyone who does read this story. Makes me happy to know my writing is actually of some vague interest._

_But yeah, it's here. I do have the excuse that I had my GCSEs and revision and a computer ban which prevented me from updating sooner. That on top of my procrastinating habits means you had to wait until July. Sorry 'bout that. Don't kill me. Please?_

_I promise I won't make you wait that long again. I have two months of vegetating ahead so I can't really not update. So it should be soonish. Okay? Until next chapter then._


End file.
